


Daylight Through the Darkness: Tales from Below Ground

by Celestial_Lorekeeper



Series: The Many Tales of Arcadia [1]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters (Cartoon), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Drabbles, Open For Suggestions - Freeform, Why doesn't Aaarrrggghh have a tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Lorekeeper/pseuds/Celestial_Lorekeeper
Summary: A collection of Drabbles featuring all our favorite Trolls, taking place following the Battle of Killahead Bridge and before that fateful day when Jim Lake picked up the Amulet in the canal. Sequel to 'Daylight through the Darkness: A Redemption Story.'





	1. Play

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline may jump around a bit in terms of when they take place.

Chapter 1: Play

It was little short of a miracle. It had required them to search long and hard, even crossing an ocean, but finally they had found a new Heartstone, and it was here that they were beginning to build their new home almost a century after the defeat of Gunmar. There were natural caverns and caves that attached to the cave where the Heartstone had been found, so at the moment Daya and a wise Troll named Vendel, who had been elected the leader of this new home, had everyone out among the tunnels mapping and exploring, within reason. They needed to know how far these tunnels went, and where, so they could begin planning how to build within it safely. This was a task carried out with enthusiasm from all, including a certain pair that Daya had been keeping an eye on. Blinkous - known as Blinky to his larger companion - and said companion, Aaarrrggghh, had already gone through two tunnel systems and the scholarly Troll had mapped then out in a very skilled hand (Including a possible location that he vowed would be _ideal_ for a library, much to her amusement).

But now it was drawing close to evening mealtime, and everyone had orders to be back by then unless Daya had told them otherwise, and she saw no sign of the large Krubera over the others, nor the smaller blue-green Troll. This got a frown. Blinkous and Aaarrrggghh were typically very obedient Trolls when it came to her requests for one thing, and for a another the tunnels had already proven to be dangerous in parts as rock slides had been found. Dallying was risky, and getting severely lost a possibility.

" Good evening, Master Daya," Vendel greeted as he came to stand beside her. He glanced at the Trollhunter, then looked out back over the gathering Trolls. "Hmm, I see nothing amiss, but you look as if there is." Daya sighed.

"It is more what I do _not_ see than what I do. Or rather whom." Vendel scanned the chamber then sighed.

"Blinkous and Aaarrrggghh."

"Yes. They know the rules we have set, yet they are late."

"Hmm... I see Kanjigar by the Heartstone, but he too is peering around searchingly. I would wager he is trying to find them before you do." The assessment, probably accurate, got a chuckle.

"His past history aside, I am quite pleased with Aaarrrggghh, if for nothing else than the benefit he had provided for Blinkous. And for all these decades he has only had three outbursts of note, all triggered by witnessing acts of violence and quickly suppressed, mostly due to Blinkous' response."

"Yes, they have been quite vigilant in upholding their promise to you." The newly-appointed leader tapped his staff against the ground. "But still, the pair of them seem to be a magnet for trouble, and with them out of sight the chances for said trouble can only multiply exponentially." Daya sighed.

"I am honestly more worried than upset with them. I will go look for them, and I think I know exactly where to find out what direction they went. If you'll excuse me." Vendel nodded his farewell, privately thinking that Daya had far more patience with the pair than he himself had, then moved off on further business and left Blinky and Aaarrrggghh in the capable hands of the Trollhunter.

Said Trollhunter was making her way through the gathering Trolls, being greeted every so often and though she replied politely she ensured that she was never 'trapped' in conversation for more than a moment. Kanjigar caught sight of her moving towards him just a split second too late to try and head elsewhere without seeming highly impolite, so he smiled at her instead, inclining his head respectfully.

"Good evening, Master Daya."

"Good evening, Kanjigar." Oh, he knew what she was about to ask him about. It showed in his eyes, and she could tell he was worried mostly about the 'why' of the questioning. Though it was amusing, and heart-warming to see the bared loyalty the Troll had towards his friends, the Trollhunter thought dragging this out would run against her needs. "I notice that someone isn't around right now. Two someones."

"I'm sure Blinkous just got distracted; you know as well how curious he is."

"I'm aware." Daya put her hand on his shoulder. "While I commend you for your loyalty to them, and desire to not see them reprimanded, I am not upset with them." Kanjigar visibly relaxed.

"After Aaarrrggghh accidentally knocked over half the supplies the other day, I think he's been a little jumpy."

"A minor accident, little more and already forgiven. Do you know where they went exploring?"

"Down a passage in the south-east. They were in there yesterday, and Blinkous said he saw something interesting but he wouldn't tell me any more about it."

"South-east." Daya thought a moment then nodded to herself. "Stay here and keep an eye open for them. I'll go try to find them, but there is a chance they somehow double back behind me."

"Yes, Master Daya." Kanjigar moved to a better vantage point, waiting for a meal until he knew his friends were safe, and Daya went to the south-east tunnel.

Like several of the tunnels, there was no lighting aside from what the Trolls themselves brought, so Daya made certain that she had an illuminated crystal in hand to light her way. After a few yards the noises of the newborn Troll home – they really had to come up with a name for it at some point – faded behind leaving her with silence. She saw occasional signs that they had passed this way, a footprint here and there or a hand print in the dust on the wall, but for quite a bit she saw nor heard anything to indicate where they were. Just as she was getting well and truly worried, she saw a faint light flickering ahead of her. Small dots of light like stars in the midnight sky. They provided quite a bit of light, and she thought she heard a noise from that area so she pocketed her own light and approached in all stealth.

The chamber beyond was dotted with a few stalactites and stalagmites, and every inch of the stone was studded with varying sizes of white crystal that had a natural glow, granting enough illumination to see without being too bright or harsh on the eyes. It was actually quite beautiful, and she thought that if she wasn't searching for a pair of lost Trolls she wouldn't mind sitting in there and just meditating for a bit.

Speaking of 'lost Trolls' at least one wasn't so much lost anymore. Blinky she saw in the middle of the largest clear area, back to her and moving around cautiously, as if listening.

And he was alone.

Daya frowned. While over the decades she had become a bit more lax about Blinky's charge over Aaarrrggghh, she still expected the blue-green Troll to know where the other was most of the time, and definitely for them to remain within the same building – or in this case cave – as one another. But by all appearances Blinky had no idea where the Krubera was, and was in face searching for him... warily? Had something happened? It was a worrisome thought. She was taking in a breath to call out to Blinky when suddenly a shadow loomed to the scholar's side, and before she could react to warn him a large shape lunged out to grab hold of the smaller Troll, taking both to the ground and rolling.

It was Aaarrrggghh.

In an instant Daya's hand was reaching up to where her sword would materialize on her back and the first word was forming on her lips to summon her armor, even as she prayed she would be in time to save Blinky from the attack. But the action died a moment later as she realized that the sound following the yelp of surprise wasn't cries of terror or pain or for aid, but... laughter?

Yes, it was laughter! From the _both_ of them, as the startled Daya registered a deeper sound below the lighter. She watched, mouth open in blatant shock, as Aaarrrggghh rolled finally to a stop, letting Blinky go in the process. Blinky quickly stood then rounded on Aaarrrggghh, and the Krubera scrambled up to run away though not so fast that it didn't seem Blinky was more than a pace from catching him. They weaved around the stalagmites, even circling around one several times, then Daya saw Blinky discreetly scurry up the side of another and duck around it to hide. Aaarrrggghh paused when he realized he'd seemingly lost his pursuer, until Blinky jumped off the stony formation and landed on the larger Troll's fur-clad back with a giddy yell.

Now it was Aaarrrggghh's turn to jump, but he laughed - before today had the Trollhunter _ever_ heard him laugh? - and made a small dart around the clearest places in the chamber - given his strength he could have easily thrown Blinky from his back had that been his intent, but clearly he had no care for the small Troll clinging with all four hands to his fur - before simply letting himself fall flat on his stomach, limbs outstretched in a sprawl and eyes closing.

"Give up, Aaarrrggghh?" Blinky laughed, panting... then he frowned slightly as there was no response. "Aaarrrggghh?" He remained atop his friend for a moment, then climbed off and gave him a little shake.

From her hiding place Daya clapped one hand over her mouth to hide her own laughter, and the other to her forehead in disbelief.

_Blinkous_! Please _tell me you're too smart to fall for this!_ It seemed he wasn't, as Blinky crouched, shaking Aaarrrggghh's shoulder and calling his name... then with a playful, soft roar Aaarrrggghh suddenly rolled and grappled with Blinky, the pair swatting at one another and even at one point the Krubera threw his playmate into the air only to catch him again, then pinning Blinky on his back. Both were panting, laughing between gasps and Daya could see their smiles even in the dim lighting.

"Very well, my friend," Blinky chuckled. "You win!" Aaarrrggghh have a contented rumble, lowering his head briefly to bump forehead to forehead with the scholar in a gesture of friendship, then sheepishly grinned when his stomach growled loud enough for Daya to here even from where she was hiding and stepped back to let Blinky up.

"Heh heh, I'm hungry. Good workout!" For all it was stunted to begin with, Aaarrrggghh's grasp of Trollish had expanded by leaps and bounds over the years. Blinky paused mid-movement, then quickly got to his feet, eyes wide in alarm.

"The evening meal! We're late!" Aaarrrggghh frowned, concerned and Daya might even say worried or fretful.

"Will the Trollhunter be angry?" Blinky patted the larger Troll's arm reassuringly.

"Not if we get there before she notices! C'mon!"

Quickly Daya made a stealthy retreat back the way she'd come, ducking down a side tunnel and quieting her breathing; she didn't want them to know she'd been unintentionally spying on them. For one it was impolite, and for another she feared that if they knew they'd been caught they wouldn't feel comfortable to enjoy games with one another like this, and that would be a terrible loss. About a minute later Aaarrrggghh came jogging by, Blinky clinging to his back to allow them greater speed. She let them get a good five minutes ahead of her, then followed at a sedate pace back to the gathering place at the Heartstone. As she walked, she mused over the sight, committing it to memory in her heart. To see two in their own ways battle-scarred Trolls who were also fully-grown adults playing like whelps and laughing happily even after everything they had been through told her in no uncertain terms that all she had strove for over the course of the war had not been lost. That the many sacrifices, both from others and from herself, had been worth it. It was a far greater reward than she had ever hoped for.

Daya entered the chamber and gave a glance around. Ah, there they were, Blinky and Aaarrrggghh standing with Kanjigar. The warrior Troll was speaking quite urgently to his friends, though when he glanced past them and happened to meet the Trollhunter's eye he abruptly fell silent. Blinky and Aaarrrggghh turned as one and saw her, and as she started to approach she could see them bracing for a reprimand at the very least.

"Master Daya," the blue-green Troll quickly spoke up when she reached them, "I take full responsibility for our tardiness and any complications it may have caused. I failed to keep track of time. There was a fascinating cavern with minerals I had never seen before, and -" At this point Daya held up a hand to quiet him. Aaarrrggghh meanwhile seemed to almost be trying to hide behind Blinky, as impossible a task as that might be.

'Are you both alright?" she asked, seemingly catching them off-guard by starting with a concerned query, rather than censure.

"Er, yes. The tunnels and caves in that sector are remarkably sturdy." Daya smiled and nodded.

"Good. Try to be a little more aware of your surroundings in the future, Blinkous? And let me know if this cavern might have any use for us." The scholar lived up to his name with a rapid blink, but nodded.

"Of course!"

"My thanks. Now go and enjoy the meal." The Trollhunter patted the smaller Troll's shoulder as she passed, took about five paces away, then stopped, saying over her shoulder and in the process catching the three sharing incredulous whispers. "Oh, and Aaarrrggghh? " The former Gumm-Gumm jumped a bit before looking at her.

"Umm, yes?"

"What happened the other day could have happened to any Troll. There was little damage done and no injuries, and in full truth if the supplies has been stacked better they would not have fallen so easily. So release the burden of your guilt; it is unneeded." Aaarrrggghh stared at Daya for a moment, as if trying to process the unexpected words of reassurance, then offered her a big, relaxed smile and an accepting nod. With a smile of her own, Days moved away to see to her own evening meal.

A few minutes later Daya sat on a ledge overlooking the entire cavern, a bowl of food in her hands and a quietly contented smile on her face. She often took her meals in this place as from it she could see every point of entry and most if not all of the Trolls she had long ago vowed to protect. But this eve she wasn't alone for long.

"I see you found them." Daya turned towards Vendel as he came to stand beside where she say, and she nodded, her eyes turning out to find the pair. Blinky was telling Kanjigar some tale or another, quite an elaborate one to judge by his gestures, while Aaarrrggghh listened in quite attentively though likely he'd heard it all before.

"Yes. Just a harmless misplacement of time, little more." Perhaps Vendel heard it in her voice, for she saw him studying her out of the corner of her eye, but he merely nodded.

"Well, at least they've kept themselves out of trouble for one day." Daya nodded without comment, and they were silent as the Trollhunter ate. No, she wouldn't tell the white-eyed Troll what she'd seen. It was a gift for herself and herself alone to cherish...well, and perhaps belonging to two others.

The gift of laughter.


	2. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, not a genre of fanfiction I normally go into, but this one is heavy Grief/Angst with Hurt/Comfort and Friendship in there. Just as a warning, so if it's not your cup of soda, feel free to skip this one. I promise more lighthearted humor in later chapters!
> 
> Basically, I had a rough night in my own head dealing with some loneliness, and this was born from it. After all is said and done, and now there's only books on new-carved shelves, Blinky finally has to face what he's been trying to avoid for quite some time now: Grief. Thankfully he has a rather large roommate to help. No Intended Pairings, though I can see how if you squint you might see it that way and I'm okay if you do, just wasn't in my thoughts when I typed it. I apologize for any not-corrected typos; my phone adores auto-correct.

Chapter 2: Grief

It was something that had to eventually happen.

In the immediate aftermath of the Battle of Killahead Bridge, there had been much to do, and thus he said he could think on That Matter later. Then when the decision had been made to leave behind their old homelands in search of a new one, hopefully one complete with a Heartstone, a few, oft-brushed away, silent tears had fallen. Expected, he assured. Of course he would get a bit emotional handling the books, trying to decide what he could afford to take with him - thankfully a much larger amount than otherwise expected, thanks to his large companion - and what he would have top seal away in chests until such a time as he could retrieve them. It wouldn't be such a long time, for a Troll, either; already he'd seen plans for a system of transportation both of goods and Trolls that would ensure those unable to make the trip would eventually rejoin them. He believed it was bring temporarily called a 'Gyrewheel' or something like that, at least on the plans that he'd seen - still wasn't even in prototype form.

His companion seemed dubious about it, but that was still a long way off, and until then there was plenty to do. Chambers to explore, territory to map, and finally a dwelling to carve out, both literally and magically, in their new home.

But now all that was past, and the differing rooms and shelves had been carved and were now the proud bearers of a small part of the finest collection of books the newly-named Trollmarket possessed. All the necessities had been completed.

And thus it was a small part of Aaarrrggghh wasn't all that surprise when, having stepped into a secondary chamber to find a snack, he suddenly heard a soft thump in the library portions of the dwelling he was to share with Blinkous, or Blinky as the Krubera called him. They had only just a few minutes ago finished organizing and shelfing the last book, Blinky of course doing most of the organizing as books just never held much of a draw for the bigger Troll unless Blinky was reading to him; that he could enjoy all day. Blinky had declined the offer of a treat as a reward for their efforts, and as he had turned and walked away Aaarrrggghh though he'd detected a bit of an odd note in the other's voice: tight, strained, a little too cheerful.

Now, coming back into the entryway, Aaarrrggghh saw Blinky on his knees in the middle of the room, upper hands pressed to his eyes as best he could trying to stem the flow of tears, lower arms wrapped around his midsection as if trying to hold himself together from the wracking sobs that visibly shook his body. Though he was trying to fight it, the grief that the smaller Troll had been holding in for – well, it was going on a few years now, distracted as he'd been by everything else, had finally burst through the dam and wasn't about to be stopped up again. The effort of shelving the books, most of which had belonged to Dictatious, now to Blinky, had finally broken all his tight-held barriers.

Aaarrrggghh quietly walked across the room with all of the skill that had been trained into him, then crouched down beside his friend. Between sobs Blinky was moaning his brother's name, sometimes apologizing for not being a better brother – what nonsense, at least in Aaarrrggghh's thoughts! - and for all their arguments, then at other times for not somehow preventing the other's demise, or for being able to at least put his remains to proper rest. Such grief was something that Aaarrrggghh had frequently seen immediately following the end of the War, to varying degrees, but this was the first time it had happened to someone _close _to him, personally. For a moment, unnoticed by Blinky who was lost in his thoughts, the big Krubera had no idea what to do.

Then a faint memory, or perhaps instinct, prompted him to action and he reached out, wrapping his arms around his friend and pulling him against his own broad chest. For a moment Blinky resisted, trying to pull back and dash away his tears, not wanting the other to see him in the moment of weakness, but the scholar was never a match for the warrior nor would ever be. Eventually strength won out, and Blinky all but collapsed in surrender against the soft green fur, soaking it with his crying and even catching some of it in a fist, holding tight to the source of comfort.

Aaarrrggghh just sat there, letting Blinky vent all his sadness and grief against himself. After everything Blinky had done for him, after all they'd seen one another through, this was not only the least that could be done, but what was _right_ to do. This was the place he was needed the most, for as long as he was needed.

Eventually, the storm of sobs abated and left mental, emotional, and physical exhaustion in its place. Blinky's head rested weakly against Aaarrrggghh's fur, gasps for breath trying to restore what had been lost. Thinking rest was what his friend needed the most right now, Aaarrrggghh stood up and carried an unprotesting Blinky to the nook that they had formed to be the scholar's bed. Perhaps because of his unique anatomy, even when compared to other Trolls, Blinky had a preference of a resting place that was more or less a smooth depression in a stone slab, making Aaarrrggghh think of a shallow bowl, filled with cushions and blankets and even furs when he could get them. It had been one of the first pieces of furniture that they had arranged for, after a comfortable chair and a table or two for Blinky's various projects-to-come, and it was upon this that the Krubera laid his friend. Blinky's eyes were closed and though his expression was far from peaceful, it was cleared of much of the grief that had held it before. That would do, for now.

After doing his best to ensure Blinky was comfortable and covering him, since he sometimes became chilled during his sleeping periods, Aaarrrggghh got the much larger blanket they'd gotten made for himself – living this close to the surface he found he chilled easier than other Krubera, or so Blinky had theorized – and laid down on the floor at Blinky's bedside. Having only rarely slept on more 'soft' things like moss had resulted in Aaarrrggghh thinking Blinky's preferred style of bed uncomfortable, and hard stone suited him best. Wrapped up and warm, Aaarrrggghh let himself drift off into a light sleep, ready to awaken should his first, and best, friend need him again.

ooooooo

A few hours later, the one who could be called Aaarrrggghh's second friend ever politely knocked on the door, and getting no answer slipped inside, feeling he had the freedom afforded by friendship to do so. The entire dwelling was dark, not that _that_ bothered a Troll, and there was enough light left from his own illumination crystal to see by. The front rooms and library were all empty, but soon the sound of breathing told where to search.

The sight that met his eyes made Kanjigar smile. He could piece together what had happened well enough, the signs were there. A wet patch barely visible on Aaarrrggghh's fur, dried tears on Blinky's face. Yes, this moment had been a long time coming, and he for one was glad it had finally happened. Now perhaps Blinky could finally go through the process that he had been denying himself, and heal from the wounds the War had left on him. While Kanjigar silently vowed he would be there if ever he was needed, as much as he could be, a great part of him took comfort in the knowledge that even when he couldn't be, Aaarrrggghh would.

Sending a silent 'thank you' to the sleeping Krubera, Kanjigar quietly slipped away, leaving them in the healing clutches of sleep.


	3. Sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I admit I'm extremely fuzzy on how Trolls are born, so I'm taking a little bit of creative license here and saying it's much like humans, with their young being called 'infants' soon after birth and 'whelps' as I've seen elsewhere when they're older, like toddler-child ages relatively speaking.

Chapter Three: Sickness

It was a thing that could race through a Troll community like a wildfire, debilitating all in its path. Left unchecked it had the potential to destroy without mercy, taking lives.

It was a disease called Stone Limbs, and it was attacking the fledgling community of Trollmarket.

It had started with one Troll complaining of some minor aches in his arms and legs. Vendel had not seen anything amiss, declaring it overexertion.

Thus the subtle nature of the disease.

By the time patient zero was showing progression - inability to move without pain and joint stiffness and a gray tone to his stony hide, five more were hurting. Then ten more, and finally it was a full-blown epidemic in the hidden community. All of Trollmarket was declared under quarantine by the Trollhunter, Daya, with orders for everyone to remain indoors, to limit contact with others and especially the sick, and above all not to panic. The Amulet of Merlin protected her from it, and she and Vendel were both working on the cure.

That was small comfort for Aaarrrggghh as he sat but Blinky's bedside, watching as his best friend cringed and writhed in pain. Though he had tried to hide his condition from his large roommate Aaarrrggghh had figured it out when he noticed that Blinky was avoiding him. Soon after Blinky became confined to his bed, and rapidly declining. His joints were visibly swollen and sweat created a sheen on his graying face as he dealt both with the discomforts and the actual disease.

Blinky forced a couple eyes on one side open, managing a tired smile.

"You shouldn't be in here, my friend. I would not have you - ngh! - suffering this as well." Aaarrrggghh just shook his head.

"You've been there for me. My turn." Blinky chuckled, then winced, one leg jerking of its own volition into a bend.

"Aah!" Gently Aaarrrggghh massaged the locked knee joint until it relaxed again. "Th-thank you."

"Taken Vendel's medicine?"

"I am - not that far along. Others need it - more." Aaarrrggghh scowled, but Blinky didn't notice; he'd fallen into a rough sleep, as had happened off and on for the past few hours. The pain stole his normal rest until his body's demand for it finally won out...for an hour or two. Then the pain would assert itself with a vengeance and awaken him to begin the cycle anew. Aaarrrggghh remained there for a few moments, warring with himself, then came to a decision. It might get him into big trouble, but the alternative - sitting helplessly by - was much worse. He only hesitated once, at the doorway. By decree of the Trollhunter herself, twice over now for differing reasons, he shouldn't take another step.

Aaarrrggghh left his shared home, _without_ Blinky, his keeper, anywhere close by, heading for the Heartstone itself. Alone, when Daya had made him vow to go everywhere with Blinky. If she refused to understand the circumstances, by right she could kill him. He was willing to accept that, as long as Blinky got the medicine he needed and the scholar be absolved of Aaarrrggghh's guilt.

When Aaarrrggghh arrived at the Heartstone he saw the Trollhunter inside, as well as Trollmarket's leader, Vendel. The white-eyed male Troll was moving about a bit stiffly and slowly, but the fact that he was up and about proved the cure wasn't merely a tale. Vendel was working at a table as fast as he could with Daya assisting.

"This batch is about done. How many is that, Vendel?"

"Perhaps enough for a third of Trollmarket, if you don't account for those of larger statue that will need a double dose." Daya sighed, frustrated.

"This is taking so much time!"

"Master Daya," Aaarrrggghh finally spoke up, causing them both to jump a little - Aaarrrggghh couldn't help walking too quietly, it was just how he'd been trained - then turned to see him.

"Aaarrrggghh," greeted Vendel, as he looked around before his seemingly sightless-but-not-blind eyes returned to the Krubera (only once had Aaarrrggghh ever assumed Vendel couldn't actually see but trying to quietly examine some of this things without permission, and a thunk of a Heartstone staff upside the head promptly corrected his beliefs). "Hmm, where is Blinkous?" Daya frowned darkly, but her expression eased as Aaarrrggghh explained.

"Blinky sick! He can't get up, sleeping lot, hurting really badly. Need help - medicine!" Some of Blinky's patiently-taught grammar and vocabulary tended to vanish when Aaarrrggghh was distressed.

"And you came to get it," Daya surmised, to which the other nodded. She took one of the vials and came towards Aaarrrggghh even as she kept speaking. "That is noble of you, Aaarrrggghh. I will overlook this breech in our agreement; the situation is of course unprecedented and required your action." Aaarrrggghh visibly relaxed.

"When did he fall ill?" asked Vendel. Aaarrrggghh thought, trying to count days and, failing that, find a point of reference.

"Patrol...Patrol..." He growled to himself with eyes closed, demanding his scattering thoughts cooperate. "Patrol..."

"Take your time," Daya soothed, putting a hand on his forearm; in his frustration his runes were starting to glow green. "Say it the easiest way you can; we'll figure it out." Aaarrrggghh drew in a couple deep breaths and tried again.

"Patrol...not go, other. Four meals. Fifth meal, Blinky stay away. Say not want eat. Say again, then when say again I went in. Barely walk."

"Patrol not go?" echoed Daya, working through the story.

"Return," suggested Vendel. "The day the last patrol returned from the deeper cavern." Aaarrrggghh nodded in agreement; that was the word he'd been trying to remember!

"Ah! And the meals mean two days pass, since there is a morning and evening meal on each day. On the third morn Blinky refused to eat - now that I think on it, neither he nor you were there - nor the evening meal either. That was when I announced the quarantine."

"And when he refused to eat the morning after, that was when you found he was ill." Aaarrrggghh nodded; when they said the words he remembered them. Then Vendel abruptly tipped his head, looking at Aaarrrggghh quizzically. "By all accounts, given that was another three days ago Blinkous should be at the highest stage of contagiousness. Yet you feel well?" Aaarrrggghh nodded, though his expression showed his confusion.

"The Amulet protects _me,_ but how - "

"His Krubera heritage!" was Vendel's abrupt interjection. "Never among them has an outbreak of Stone Limbs occured; it is highly probable that they have a natural immunity. I see little else that could explain how he has been in close confines with a victim yet has not contracted it himself." Daya had handed Aaarrrggghh the vial, but when Vendel spoke closed her hand over his when he went to take it from her.

"Take this to Blinkous, and ensure he drinks all of it. Then I am asking you to trust us that it will heal him and return here. We may just have need of you." Aaarrrggghh was still confused, but nodded. While he knew Vendel only a little, he knew Daya kept her word. With that the Trollhunter released his hand, and he all but ran back to Blinky's bedside. His dear friend was much as he'd left him, breath rough and shaking even in rest. While Aaarrrggghh hated to wake him for anything, he still reached out and with a gentle nudge to the shoulder got Blinky to open his eyes, then helped him sit up (with some cringing).

"Here," the big Troll urged, unstopping the vial with his teeth and pressing the opening to Blinky's lips. "Medicine. Drink." Hardly able to argue or resist in his present state, the scholar drank the liquid down, giving a small, weak shudder at the taste.

"You... went and got it, didn't you," Blinky chided gently as Aaarrrggghh got him settled again.

"They're making lots; plenty for everyone." Only a tiny white lie; Vendel and Daya _were_ indeed making enough medicine for everyone, it just wasn't quite all ready yet. Blinky sighed, wincing a bit as Aaarrrggghh settled the blankets over him again, then closed his eyes.

"Vendel... needs to work... on the... taste..." With that he fell asleep again, though Aaarrrggghh fancied that he seemed a bit more peaceful, maybe. A great part of him wanted to remain, just long enough to see some of the gray fade, or perhaps his joints to decrease in swelling, but he'd made a promise to the Trollhunter of all Trolls, and it _had_ to be kept. With a final, gentle pat to Blinky's shoulder, Aaarrrggghh slipped out of their dwelling and returned to the Heartstone.

When he got there, Aaarrrggghh saw that the other two hadn't been idle. Vendel was making more of the cure again, but Daya was fitting what looked like a carrying yoke to her shoulders, a heavy-looking satchel on either end that made a crystal on crystal clicking noise when she shifted the weight. Another, larger yoke was nearby, even more burdened down.

"Ngh!" The Trollhunter staggered slightly from her load, having to take a couple of steps to regain her balance. "I think this is just about all I can manage, Vendel."

"Well, good thing that's about all we have," the white-eyed Troll healer replied, then looked over at Aaarrrggghh. "Ah, you were prompt. Good."

"Aaarrrggghh," Daya explained, "you and I are the only ones immune to this horrid disease. This puts both of us in a singularly beneficial position to aid everyone here." She nodded to the larger – Aaarrrggghh was realizing it was sized for him – yoke. "Inside there are vials of the cure, as are inside mine. It is urgent that we get as many vials as we can to the Trolls in need as fast as we can; given the progression of Stone Limb we simply cannot wait any longer. I need you to do as I will be, and go from dwelling to dwelling delivering it. One vial for an ill adult, half a vial for a whelp, and a quarter for an infant."

"And this," Vendel said, approaching with a quickly-assembled cord belt that he tied without pretense around Aaarrrggghhh's waist; there was a single pouch attached. " - is a special version of the cure that will cause no harm to an unborn offspring. I know you are friends with Kanjigar and that his mate is expecting a whelp, and also ill." Daya smiled despite the situation.

"We reasoned you would want to head there first, as any friend would." Aaarrrggghh fidgeted a bit that he was so transparent, but nodded, a hand brushing over the pouch. It would be kept safe, and delivered quickly. Without hesitation he moved forward and even to their surprise lifted the yoke to his shoulders without trouble, steadying it with one hand while the other returned to the ground for his own balance. Daya shook her head in amazed respect. "I always knew that the Krubera were among the strongest of Trollkind, but I will count it a blessing that such strength is here in our hour of need."

"Where after Kanjigar?" asked Aaarrrggghh, to which Vendel grimly replied,

"Everywhere." Mission as it were given, and understanding his role even though a part of him doubted that many would accept the medicine from his hand, Aaarrrggghh nodded and quickly left, Trollhunter Daya close behind.

"Good luck," was her parting words before they split up on their errand of mercy.

oooooooooooooooooooo

"Blinkous? Are you awake?"

Blinky groaned slightly; he'd been drifting between awake and asleep for Merlin-knew-how-long, but hearing Kanjigar's voice when his fuzzy brain could remember that Kanjigar was sick roused him to somewhat full alertness.

"In here," he called back, slowly shifting into a sitting position to realize with some relief that he could do so with only a little stiffness and pain. He was more simply _worn out,_ as it seemed so was Kanjigar when he stepped into the bedroom. But the warrior was smiling and back on his feet, and that was proof enough to Blinky that his long-term friend was on the mend.

"You're not so gray, anymore," the warrior quipped as he pulled up a chair.

"Nor are you," was the return friendly jab, followed by a more sincere expression of concern. "How is she?"

"Resting still, as are you, but Vendel just finished an examination and declared her Stone Limb cured, and no harm to our little one!"

"Ah, thank Merlin!"

"And thank Aaarrrggghh, too," added Kanjigar, looking around. "Where is he? I wanted to offer our gratitude in person."

"In his nook, sleeping," Blinky nodded towards a curtain that separated the bedrooms from one another, and through a crack it in Aaarrrggghh's sleeping form could be seen. "I admit my memory of the immediate past is a bit fuzzy, but I remember Aaarrrggghh giving me the potion Vendel made, then waking up a couple of times to his being away, then again when he finally returned. He simply asked how I was and when I informed him I was feeling much better he merely nodded, said he was tired, and went to bed. That was about five hours ago and he hasn't budged a muscle! I am beginning to worry he is ill as well."

"Blinkous, you mean you really don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Aaarrrggghh has been running, sometimes literally, all over Trolmarket for almost the past _thirty-six hours straight_, along with Master Daya, delivering Vendel's medicine to everyone." Blinky's eyes, all six of them, went huge.

"What?!" Thankfully he was prudent enough of his friend to only gasp his shock, rather than shout. Kanjigar nodded.

"it's true! That's how I got the medicine, even though I could hardly move my mouth to take it. I think about half of Trollmarket owes him their lives right now; he carried at least three times as many vials as Master Daya could, according to Vendel, and wouldn't stop to even eat or rest. Even when some Trolls wouldn't trust him he would just go and return later to try again." Blinky looked at the sleeping Krubera in both awe and wonder, amazed at both his gentle heart that had to have endured quite a bit of distrust and possibly even hatred at his approach and well as his fortitude to push on for so long.

"No _wonder_ he is exhausted. Well, he can sleep as long as he desires to; I'd dare say he's earned it!"

"And then some! Send word when he wakes up, or if you're feeling up to it stop by so we can thank him, alright?"

"Gladly, my friend." Kanjigar bid him good rest and quietly departed. Blinky carefully, mindful of his still weakened state and the stiffness in his legs, climbed up from bed and moved to gently push aside the curtain, taking a knee by Aaarrrggghh's side. The fur-clad Krubera didn't move an inch, even as Blinky reached out a hand to rest against the other's shoulder.

"I thank you as well, my ever-surprising, and yet not, friend. Rest well, and deep, and when you awaken we will find a way to celebrate Trollmarket's survival and your bravery."

In his sleep, as if he could hear, Aaarrrggghh smiled.


	4. Whelpsitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that by canon this might be off about the respective ages of all involved. But the idea hit me after some discussion with Oliver2016 and seeing a drawing of a certain Troll as a whelp, so I'm running with it! For age reference, he's around human equivalent of about 2, so a toddler. I'm also going off of a ratio of aging I've heard of 15 years is essentially 1 year for Trolls growing up.
> 
> I really think you're awesome, Draal, please don't kill me for this!

Chapter 4 Whelpsitting

"I really can't thank the two of you enough," Kanjigar said to Blinky and Aaarrrggghh as he led the two into his home.

"Our pleasure," Blinky replied. "You have your duty to Trollmarket after all, and it would be highly unwise for Draal's aunt to watch him while she is feeling ill. Besides, Draal knows us and we've watched him before a couple of times, so there should be no problem." The reassurance finally seemed to relax the warrior.

"I know. I suppose that ever since we lost his mother I've been a bit over-cautious about his will-being."

"As any good father should be!" They entered the main chamber, which aside from a few toys scattered on the floor was devoid of any whelps. "Where is he?" Kanjigar couldn't fight a grin.

"If the past few days have been any indication, we'll find out soon enough!"

"_Raaaaaawwwr_!"

The tiny battlecry was followed by the sound of small feet and hands thudding against the stone floor as Draal came charging around a corner to ram his head into Aaarrrggghh's arm as hard as he could! Though Draal was bounced backwards by the impact and the big Krubera likely didn't feel even a tiny sting, he cried out as if in shock and 'limped' away from his friends, letting the whelp follow after him with the youngster growling as fiercely as he could like he was a terrifying Troll warrior.

"I see what you mean." Blinky could hardly keep the laughter from his voice.

"His current favorite game: Warrior Troll. Aaarrrggghh can expect to be growled at, jumped on, and in general battered."

"He'll enjoy himself," Blinky assured, and indeed Aaarrrggghh had 'recovered from his injury' and was facing off with the whelp. Draal would growl at him, and Aaarrrggghh would growl back, crouching down in a mock threatening manner. In response Draal crouched down in a similar style, clearly trying to imitate, and growled louder. So Aaarrrggghh put more oomph into his growl, letting his lip curl up more. Draal blinked, momentarily baffled, then took a deep breath and 'roared' as loudly as he could!

The sound... was actually quite adorable.

"Aah!" Aaarrrggghh yelped and recoiled, then fell over onto his side like Draal had frightened him into a faint. A big smile found the whelp's face, and he scurried up Aaarrrggghh's side to sit on his shoulder, the triumphant victor. Kanjigar laughed aloud.

"That's my Warrior!" Draal slid down Aaarrrggghh's arm and scurried over to his father, who bent to scoop his son into his arms. "Alright, Draal, now I have to go out on patrol for a couple hours, but Blinky and Aaarrrggghh will stay here with you. I'll be back as quick as I can, and in the meantime be good for them, okay?" Draal blinked, but nodded.

"We'll have a great time!" Blinky put in, taking Draal from his father. "Ah, look at how your horns have grown!" It was looking like Draal would someday have a double set of horns, by the arrangement of nubs there now, and he had hard spots on his forearms and on his back that would probably turn into spikes. Draal smiled, as he always did at Blinky's voice, and latched onto one of Blinky's horns.

"Be good for Blinky and Aaarrrggghh," instructed Kanjigar, "and remember, don't play rough with Blinky." He gently pressed his forehead to his son's, then turned and headed out. Briefly Blinky remembered the first time they had agreed to take care of the whelp for a time - the moment Kanjigar had closed the door Draal had started sobbing for his father, and it had taken them half an hour to console him - but after fifteen year's maturity the whelp was just as comfortable to be with them as with his father, and after giving the small Troll a hug the scholar set him down again, giving Draal free access to his current playmate. By decision of practicality Blinky was in charge of storytime, naptime, and feedings, and Aaarrrggghh playtime, especially the more rough sort.

Which is what Draal wanted at the moment as he charged at the 'recovered' Aaarrrggghh, jumping clumsily to headbutt intro the large Troll's chest. Aaarrrggghh wrapped him arms around Draal and fell over, taking the whelp with him giggling all the way.

For the next two hours Blinky, Aaarrrggghh, and Draal quite enjoyed one another's company. Blinky sat in Kanjigar's comfortable chair and watched as his friend and his friend's son romped around, Aaarrrggghh showing Draal a few beginner combat moves disguised as play, such as locking their hands together to wrestle and from that wrapping his much larger hands around the whelp's hands and wrists, lifting him from his feet to swing him around in the air getting shrieks of delight.

Finally, when Draal was making shaky, wobbling rolls towards Aaarrrggghh much as some Trolls used as an attack – probably something he'd seen, and at this point more a few seconds bracing his hands and head on the ground, then a push and a flop-tumble to a sitting position rather than back to his feet – and Aaarrrggghh looking worn, Blinky caught Draal's attention and inquired whether he'd like to hear a story about the Trollhunter. Naturally as fascinated with such a legendary warrior as any young Troll was, that got his interest at once and they spend a good portion of time with Draal tucked into Blinky's lap listening intently to Daya the Deliverer facing down and defeating three of Gunmar's (mention of the dark Gumm-Gumm got a raspberry and a growl) commanders in single combat, with Aaarrrggghh listening attentively even though he of course already knew the story; he just liked hearing Blinky tell stories.

By the time Kanjigar returned, just five minutes after his appointed return, he found his son comfortably draped across Aaarrrggghh's furry back asleep. Draal's pillow peeked an eye open and smiled, seeming quite content to lay there for a while if needed. Blinky waved from the chair, and got up to greet Kanjigar.

"All go well?"

"Yes." Kanjigar smiled. "As I take it things have here."

"He was no problem at all, and he's only been asleep about ten minutes; it shouldn't interfere with his normal sleep at all."

"I know Draal always enjoys the time he spends with you. Sometimes I think he understands how close we are, and wants to join in on that." The warrior moved over to relieve Aaarrrggghh of his little passenger, and Draal sleepily woke up to blink up at his father a moment, give a smile and a small growling noise that was half-squeak in his sleepy state, then lay his head down on Kanjigar's chest and pass right back out.

After a few more quiet bits of conversation, mostly to do with extending an offer to watch the whelp again if ever need be and to get together soon for some fun, perhaps a meal, and then Blinky and Aaarrrggghh headed out to return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, many years later, Draal is insanely thankful that there was nothing like camera or camcorders around during this time. No physical evidence, so he can deny all he wants - Until someone finds some magic potion or something to 'play' memories! XD


	5. Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before the journey to America, during the wandering I mentioned in Daylight through the Darkness's Epilogue. Just as a warning there's mention of past whelp-abuse (I mean, you know Gunmar's followers weren't exactly nurturing to the Krubera young they took!) though there are only vague references with no graphic details. I apologize to anyone who may be bothered or upset by this.

Chapter 5 : Touch

The first time it had happened Blinkous – or Blinky as he was known to a certain Krubera – had thought little of it. Of course Aaarrrggghh would jump when Blinky had laid a hand on the other's shoulder – his friend hadn't been paying attention, lost in thought, and Blinky had come up from a blind spot. Natural reaction to being startled and in all honesty recoiling away a good distance was far better than the alternative of lashing out, especially when one was a battle-trained warrior as Aaarrrggghh was. No harm done, other than accidentally giving the other a small fright and getting a small one in return!

The second time Blinky took more notice. This time Aaarrrggghh had simply been walking at his side while they and the others following the Trollhunter, Deya, were searching for a safe, new home when during a moment of their quiet conversing the scholar had reached out and patted the larger Troll's arm. Again Aaarrrggghh had jerked away, hurriedly shifting well out of reach and bumping into a few other Trolls in the process. That sight had planted a seed of thought in Blinky's mind, and made him wonder.

So the third time it happened, there was little accident or happenstance, and Blinky was ready for a reaction.

It was late in the Troll's traveling time, blessedly underground this stretch as they had found a cave system that would let them cover quite a few miles with camp between in full safety from the sun and lingering Gumm-Gumm warriors. As usual Blinky and Aaarrrggghh were settled a bit away from the others, mostly because the censoring looks Aaarrrggghh got even now bothered Blinky from how they seemed to dig in past the other's façade of acceptance (after all he'd endured, Blinky thought Aaarrrggghh greatly desired friendly company, and everyone but he and Kanjigar were keeping the Krubera at several arms' lengths!). Eventually he hoped things would change, but for now this was better, and it would be easier to test his theory without any... unwarranted actions by others.

So, quite deliberately when they were side-by-side, Blinky reached out and rested his upper hand on Aaarrrggghh's arm.

The reaction was instant: Aaarrrggghh jerked, pulling away and putting a yard or so distance between them, but this time Blinky caught a ducking down, as if avoiding a blow, and one arm rising with a fist firming for a retaliation strike even as Aaarrrggghh seemed to realize it had been Blinky touching him.

"My friend," Blinky said softly, not wanting to draw attention to them at this juncture, "do you not like physical contact? I apologize if I have made you uncomfortable; such gestures are quite habitual for me." Aaarrrggghh looked at him for a long moment, studying the other as he returned to his place.

"Not..." Aaarrrggghh's stunted grasp of language made him pause, but Blinky was as patient as ever. "Touch... not good. Pain. Fear. Fighting." Ice formed in the pit of Blinky's stomach, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions so acted like his first idea was the one he voiced.

"You are used to battle at every turn. That is natural. Even Kanjigar jumps when I catch him unawares." Aaarrrggghh shook his head.

"No, not battle, always. Sometimes fighting, but other times... pain." Blinky swallowed heavily.

"Pain?"

"Remember long ago, anytime touched, pain. Heavy fists. Whip. Throw into wall. Kicked. Pain."

"By Merlin..." Yes, a part of Blinky had thought this was the case, though he'd hoped even Gunmar would have had enough of a shred of dignity to not stoop to that level to 'groom' his warriors. But it seemed like a life of torment had been Aaarrrggghh's lot as a whelp.

"When bigger, try fight back. Hurt more. Taught to hurt others who want hurt me. Gunmar tell who to hurt. If fail, I hurt. Others want kill, show stronger." Quite a speech, but what a grim one it was!

"Gunmar had you hurt to break you," translated Blinky, adding at the faint confused look. "When you were little and taken. Pain was used to motivate you to obey, to bring you into his control. Then when you got older he taught you to hurt others, to fight, and failure meant you were the one hurt in punishment." Aaarrrggghh nodded, eyes sad and expression downcast yet grateful that Blinky had found the words he couldn't. "Yes, pain is often the tool of choice for a tyrant to ensure compliance. And as a general, you were strong, so others wanted to fight you – kill you – to increase their status?"

"Yes." Aaarrrggghh settled down in his usual sleeping curl, but tight this time, upset and Blinky felt guilty that he had caused it.

"I am so very sorry, Aaarrrggghh," the scholar quietly apologized. "Both for what you have gone through and dredging up such a horrible memory for you."

"Don't like this," Aaarrrggghh spoke up with quite a bit of frustration in his voice. "Don't like fear. See others. See you and Kanjigar. Want to be like you. Want... touch, but can't escape fear." Aaarrrggghh burrowed his head into his arms, hiding. Blinky felt his heart break clean in two. Aaarrrggghh wanted to have physical contact with others, felt a longing for it when he saw the other Trolls interact, likely even when Kanjigar and Blinky would touch one another in friendship or playfully shove one another, yet every time someone touched _him _he would retreat in a long-ingrained terror, expecting nothing but pain or a battle for his very survival to follow.

_It seems Gunmar's torments persist even beyond his physical reach. _

Blinky was silent for a long time after that, thinking as hard as he could for a means to help Aaarrrggghh finally achieve the physical contact he craved; needed, really, as even Trolls required a certain level of nurturing when they were whelps that had been denied Aaarrrggghh. That lack had clearly resulted in a deficit as potent as his struggle with speech, but just like his speech hopefully it wasn't too late to remedy.

That was when an idea hit Blinky, one so simple that he wondered if it could be that easy to initiate.

"Aaarrrggghh, are you sleeping?"

"No. Don't want to. Feeling nightmares."

"Well, would you like me to tell you a story? Anything you choose." Slowly Aaarrrggghh looked up and nodded. "Very well. What would you like to hear?"

"Myth about stars." Blinky chuckled; he'd once mentioned that some humans had interesting tales about the stars in the night sky, and ever since Aaarrrggghh had been fascinated by them.

"Very well. But Aaarrrggghh? While I tell you the story, I'm going to have my hand on your arm." Aaarrrggghh understandably tensed, but his expression was more curious than wary, a show of the trust that had developed between them.

"Why?"

"Gunmar taught you that touch only brought pain. I plan to show you, the part of you that makes you pull away and flee, that not all touch causes harm and that you can trust others to touch you, that you can trust me to." Blinky moved his lower hand so it hovered over Aaarrrggghh's arm; he could see the Krubera tense. "Do you trust me?" Slowly, Aaarrrggghh nodded, and Blinky let his hand settle in place as light as a moth's wing, barely making contact. For a moment he thought Aaarrrggghh wouldn't be able to remain calm, would retreat, but his will was stronger than it might have appeared and he let Blinky's hand stay though the scholar felt how his entire body trembled with either the force needed or with sheer terror. With a smile, not wanting to press his fortunes, Blinky started to tell a story about how in one far away culture they believed their dead became stars in the sky if they were of good virtue when their hearts were weighed against a feather, distracting the Krubera from the source of his phobia and starting the task of reinforcing a simple, new concept: that physical touch meant safety, friendship, happiness.

That was the start of a new habit between them: every day Blinky would inquire of Aaarrrggghh when they took breaks or were ceasing for the day's passage what the other wanted to do, or what story he wanted to hear. Then while they explored or Aaarrrggghh listened to the other speaking there would always be some form of physical touch between them. A hand on the arm, leaning against the other's side, a gentle stroking over soft green fur. Kanjigar, their often-companion, even got into it when he was with them by keeping a hand on Aaarrrggghh's shoulder, even as he leaned around to tease Blinky about some wild-sounding tale that the scholar swore was true. A certain third Troll of no small reputation took all of them by surprise by giving a minor assist, extending a word of gratitude when Aaarrrggghh's height came to their aid and a soft but friendly pat to the shoulder. Blinky was certain by the look she gave him that Deya the Deliverer was far more perceptive than he sometimes gave her credit for, and he was grateful for it.

For a long while Aaarrrggghh would have to fight with himself to stay in place, to let them touch him. Sometimes he failed and would retreat at first contact, and other times when his stress was too high to begin with he would ask them not to touch him at all and would curl into a tight ball with his back to any firm surface and all vulnerable points covered as if feeling a need to protect himself. Then slowly Blinky noticed that the tension was present less and less, that he almost leaned into them and sat closer or lay closer during their rests. He stopped jumping in surprise when the touch came randomly, as long as he could see it coming, and laughed when Kanjigar shoved against him in jest during one camp (even more so when the warrior Troll found he couldn't budge his friend much when Aaarrrggghh was laying down, prompting several follow-up shoves that had all three of them laughing).

Then one early dawn the troop of Trolls took shelter in a series of shallow cliffside caves. They were just deep enough to shield them from the sun, but only if no more than two were in any single cave. And it did nothing to block the winter winds that howled outside, making the temperature quite chill.

"Well, I suppose it could be worse," mused Blinky optimistically, all four arms around himself for warmth. "Shelter is shelter, after all. So my friend, as exploring our temporary domicile is a rather quick endeavor, what story would you like today? Shall I continue on the history of the Krubera, or resume the folklore of the northern human tribes? Or is there another facet of the world you would enjoy?" Aaarrrggghh, already settled down as the cave was almost to small for him to stand comfortably even with his preferred posture, looked at Blinky for a long moment, then surprised the scholar.

Aaarrrggghh reached out a rested his hand on Blinky's shoulder, the first time he'd ever _initiated _the contact.

"Cold?" Blinky hesitated to answer, caught speechless, then nodded.

"A tiny bit. But it will not be harmful." Aaarrrggghh slightly came out of his curl and nodded to the space against his side and shoulder.

"Warmer against me. Better." Blinky smiled, touched by the show of trust, and crawled into the offered place. When he was settled the Krubera curled around him_, _his tail closing the gap and leaving the scholar in what was actually quite a snug nest. They smiled at each other, Aaarrrggghh Blinky noticed looking quite ready to sleep already.

"Thank you, Aaarrrggghh. This is considerably warmer. And thank you for trusting me." Aaarrrggghh buried a yawn in his arms, eyes closing as he replied,

"Don't need story today. Just like this. This good... nice..." He was fast asleep almost before the last word left his lips. Blinky smiled, watching his peaceful expression, then yawned and let sleep claim him as well.

And some centuries later, watching as the gentle giant of a Troll caught all three of his human friends up in his arms at the same time, laughing loudly, Blinky would feel a rush of happiness on the other's behalf that Aaarrrggghh had gotten what he'd so dearly wanted.


End file.
